new me
by morganvillecrazy
Summary: Claire finds Shane cheating on her and she gets her revenge by writing a song. Claire is faced with a lot of choices to make, she changes her look and herself and has new adventures. I am not good with summary's, but it's a good story well I think so anyway please read and review tell me if its good and if I should carry on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Claire pov)

I put my key into the glass house door; I had just finished working with Myrnin. I'm so tired I can't wait to go and cuddle with Shane and just rest.

I walked into the hallway and shut the door behind me I dropped my bag in the Conner and took off my shoes and made my way upstairs to see Shane, he was probably worried its dark outside. As I am about to open his door I hear a moan I get pissed straight away I knew he was too good to be true I knew he was cheating on me I slowly open the door to see the bitch he is cheating on me with.

I stand there shocked at the scene in front of me eve my best friend is underneath my boyfriend as he thrusts in and out of her and they don't even notice me so I leave quietly I need to get my revenge and I have a plan.

I go down stairs I will get my revenge tonight at common grounds omg. I wonder if Michael knows, he is going to be so pissed.

I slam the front door so it seems like I have just come in I hear shuffling upstairs "I am home" I shout out

And Shane comes running downstairs he looked rough and he is out of breath "baby? Are you ok? "

"Yes, I am."

"Where have you been its dark out now," he says

"oh yea sorry I was working"

I say and kiss him and he kisses back then before I know it we are making out I feel sick but keep going coz I have to make it seem like nothing's wrong.

"ew get a room " eve says while coming down the stairs

"Shut up eve"

I say and smile at her

"so guys I was thinking that we should all go out tonight its open mic night at common grounds, " I say

"Yea sure"

They both say at the same time"

"Ok well, we will leave in an hour and tell Michael," I say and go upstairs to write my songs and get ready.

(Eve pov)

Omg that was so close I'm surprised Claire didn't suspect anything guess she's not that smart after all I look at Shane and smile then walk upstairs to get ready and text Michael he doesn't know what I and Shane have been doing and its going to stay that way.

(Shane pov)

Wow, what have I done I have just realised cheating on Claire is a big mistake but eve is just so different and I can fuck her coz she is not young. I don't know what I'm doing I don't even love Claire I just use her.

(Michael pov)

I'm walking home from work when I get a text from eve saying that we are all going to common ground in an hour for open mic night oh well I will just meet them there I text back telling her. I love eve so much I wrote a song for her I might sing it tonight.

(Claire pov)

On our way to common grounds, Shane can't take his eyes off me I'm in a tight short red dress and have black heels on well I have to say I do look hot. We arrive at common ground and I go get us drinks and go talk to Oliver while the others go sit with Michael.

(Shane pov)

Wow Claire looks so hot, we go sit with Michael "where has Claire gone" he asks

"She has gone to get us drinks"

"Oh ok"

He turns to talk to eve and they start making out till Claire comes back

"Hey Michael, " she says while smiling at him

"Hey," he says and smiles back

Oliver gets on stage

"Hello everyone as you know today is open mic night but before that there is someone who would like to sing to songs they wrote, " he says

I wonder who it is

"You all know her Claire Danvers"

WHAT! I didn't know Claire was going to sing

Claire leaned close to me and whispered

"You're going to be sorry"

What the fuck is she talking about she got up and walked to the stage and picked up a guitar

"This is a song I wrote today after I found my boyfriend cheating on me today "

Oh shit, I'm dead.

(Eve pov)

Shit she knows I'm so dead Michael was giving Shane the death glare.

(Michael pov)

"The fuck Shane you cheated on her "I yelled I was so mad

"Who was it with" I was so mad, but Claire started playing the guitar and I shut up

(Claire pov)

"This is a song I wrote today after I found my boyfriend cheating on me today, " I said into the mic

The crowd gasped and started talking about it

"The fuck Shane you cheated on her " Michael shouted and everyone heard and turned to look at them

"Who with," Michael asked and the crowd started asking too, but I started playing the guitar and they all shut up and turned to listen

(sick of you by Selena Gomez )

You know fairy tales don't come true

Not when it comes to you

Open up for the first time

And you can bet that it's the last time

And I'm cool with laying low

It's Saturday night and I'm staying home

I'm feeling good for the first time

It's been awhile since the last time

Forums+I'll wave goodbye when you say hello

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights

I just don't care who is wrong or right

I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis

You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

Sick of all of your little lies

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

Sick of all the girls by your side

What you don't know is how

Great it feels to let you go

About your game, it's so see through

You know I'm way too good for you

I'm moving on to the next time

Dropped the baggage and I'll be fine

With time to reminisce

You're gonna realize you miss this

You're on my mind for the last time

And at the most you were a past time

I'll wave goodbye when you say hello

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights

I just don't care who is wrong or right

I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis

You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

Sick of all of your little lies

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

Sick of feeling not by your side

What you don't know is how

Great it feels to let you go

I'm happier alone

Take down your pictures and I'll throw

Those memories out the door, I'm

Sick of you, so sick of you

Sick of all of your little lies

Sick of the sleepless, never ending nights

I just don't care who is wrong or right

I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis

You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

Sick of all of your little lies

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

So I'm getting on with my life

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

So sick of you, whoa whoa

So, so sick of you, so sick of you

So sick of you, oh whoa

What you don't know is how

Great it feels to let you go

When I finished the crowd went wild

"this next song if for the girl my boyfriend cheated on me with"

The crowd started whispering again and I looked at eve she was getting up

"oh eve I think you want to stay for this one"

She sat back down and I saw Michael look confused

(Eve pov)

Oh no I was going to leave but she stopped me Michael looked confused so he doesn't know yet that's good I could get away with this, the cd started playing

(better then revenge by Taylor swift)

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!

Time for a little revenge

Omg, I'm so dead.

(Claire pov)

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!

Time for a little revenge

_**People looked surprised at the being oh I was just getting started**_

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

_**as I was singing I started walking through the crowd towards our table the crowd looked confused**_

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

_**I got there I dragged a chair in front of Michael and sat on it and sang the chorus doing actions and pointing ant eve and he looked confused then he caught on that Shane slept with eve**_

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

_**Michael got up and punched Shane and Shane fell to the ground the crowd started cheering**_

_**and I turned to the crowd**_

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

(I turned to eve and pushed her a bit she was mad)

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

_**I pulled at her dress and rolled my eyes then punched her then walked away to the bar and sat on the top and danced and sang Michael and eve and were arguing**_

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

_**Michael was leaving now Shane was already gone eve was about to go, but I ran to her and started pushing her backwards towards the bar**_

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

_**I pushed her hard into the bar and walked away back to the stage and she ran off crying**_

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

the crowd went wild I said thank you and I put the mic down and ran to the car where Michael was sitting in the driver's seat and Shane was at the back holding his nose and eve was in the back too crying, I got in the front with Michael and put on my seatbelt

"eve, Shane I want you packed and out of the glass house in the next two hours, " Michael said calmly

"You can't do that its dark " they protested

"OUT IN THE NEXT TWO HOURS" Michael shouted

"By the way Shane we are over, " I said while smirking

"Claire I'm ..."

"Shut up I don't want to hear it"

Michael started driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

(claire pov)

when we got home Michael went straight to his room I felt really bad that he had to find out like that. I was about to go check if he was alright, but shane grabbed my arm.

"claire, can we just talk and try work this out"

"Shane..."

"claire, please! I love you"

"YOU LOVE ME? DON'T TELL ME YOU FUCKING LOVE ME AFTER YOU JUST FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND. how long?" I look down. I can't look at him

"what" he sounds confused, but I'm not buying it

"HOW FUCKING LONG SHANE?" I scream and look him right in the eye

he looks away then whispers "six months"

I just stare at him. I can't feel anything. I can't believe this is happening. six months... oh my god I feel sick.

"why Shane.."

"because he got bored of you, bored of waiting for you to be ready." eve says in a bored tone.

"you cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with you!?" he is still not looking at me.

"LOOK AT ME" he still doesn't

" yep. and honey you missed out big time Shane I fucking amazing oh the things we did. like that time he.."

I slapped her before she could finish "shut up you little slut. nobody asked you to speak"

that got Shane to turn around and he looked pissed. I have never seen him look like that.. the only other person that looked at me with that much hate was his father

"don't your fucking dare talk to her like that. I don't know why you're so upset when you are probably fucking your boss. fang banger" he spat at me.

ok, that hurt Shane has never spoken to me like that. he started walking towards me and I was walking back, but my back hit a wall and he was about to punch me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. I heard a crash and opened my eyes Shane had been thrown into the wall and Michael was standing over him and looking hotter than ever may I just say. oh, my god, I did not just think that.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER. NOW GET OUT MY FUCKING HOUSE"

he then looked at eve

"BOTH OF YOU"

eve tried to go on about how they didn't have their stuff, but Michael grabbed them both and chucked them out.

it was silent for a while until Michael spoke

"claire? are you okay?"

"I'm fine mike, are you okay?

"yes"

"no, you're not. I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"okay, I'm not, but I will be. and it's okay claire bear," he ruffled up my hair

"you know I hate it when you do that I'm not a kid anymore"

"I know," he said while smiling. God I love his smile it always makes me feel all warm inside and it makes me blush.

" blushing are we" he takes a step closer to me and I take one back.

"nope," I say while giggling.

"oh I think you're"

suddenly I get a sharp pain in my stomach.

"ahh" I scream out in agony bending over and holding my stomach

"claire!? claire are you okay!?" Michael rushes towards me

"ahh," I scream out agin.

"claire! whats wrong!?"

the room starts to spin

"Michael" I whisper and hold on to him

"yes, ca..."

then everything went black.

_**hey sorry,**__**I have not updated in a while I have been soo busy. I will be updating every week now :) please tell me if you want me to go on :)**_


End file.
